The present disclosure relates to managing computational tasks. In a more particular example, the disclosure relates to technologies for managing computational tasks in a vehicle context.
In the vehicle context, computing systems generally receive input data from vehicles to perform various computational tasks and provide output data of the computational tasks to the vehicles to facilitate their operations. Today, modern computing systems often include multiple computing entities and often rely on resource monitoring to manage computational tasks executed by the computing entities. However, these computing systems often require massive amounts of communication resources for transmitting data to and from the computing entities. Therefore, it is generally impractical or impossible for these computing systems to operate with vehicular networks due to their dynamic and limited communication resources. In addition, the existing solutions usually assign one computational task to multiple computing entities for execution to address potential risk of task failure. As a result, these existing solutions are generally inefficient in utilizing computational resources of the computing entities.